A Feudal Fairytale Retold
by Taijiya
Summary: UPDATE! Jan. 12 2006! CH 07!Instead of Kagome, Sango awakens Inuyasha from his bound and by doing so she sets off a chain of events that create our plot. Focuses mainly on Sango. Kagome is still the reincarnation of Kikyo, only she's Kaede's granddaughter
1. Chapter 01 The Taijiya, Miko, and Hanyou

"A Feudal Fairytale :: Retold"  
  
Chapter One :: The Taijiya, The Miko, and The Hanyou

Author's Note: This idea has been playing around in my mind for some time now, so I finally just wrote it. I know there are many loose ends, but all will be explained as the story progresses. So please in your reviews don't ask me about Kilala or Naraku or even the Shikon no Tama. I have this all worked out in my mind (hopefully) and although this isn't my main focus right now, I do intend to finish it.  
  
Warnings: Major changes to the original story line. So if you don't like those types of stories, then don't read. Slight yuri, mostly just another girl blushing at the other and such. No, I don't intend this to be a Yuri /yuri, so don't let that stop you from reading the story. Yes, Sango has a major part in this fic and if you don't like her then this isn't for you. Sorry, I can't please everyone. Also mild violence and cursing, about the same for any average Inuyasha fan fic. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own this plot and any original characters that appear in it, so please don't copy or steal. Thanks.  
  
Onward!

Kaede struggled to stand, using her bow as a crutch. As much as she hated to admit it, time had caught up with her. And with it, old-age as well. She stood as proudly as she could, though, making sure that signs of weariness were not present on her face as her granddaughter entered the small village home that she called her own.  
  
"Obassan," came her grandchild's sugar-sweet voice. Kaede smiled, unable to stop the small lift at the corners of her lips.   
  
"Yes, child? I am awake. What does ye need?" Kaede asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor as the girl sat down before her.   
  
She bowed her pretty head before speaking, "Obaasan, the taijiya that you sent for has arrived. The village officers thought I should inform you that the taijiya... is a woman." Her voice trailed off and she glanced at Kaede.  
  
The old miko merely smiled, nodding her head, "They should not be so quick to underestimate a woman. Ye come and help an old woman to her feet..."  
  
Her granddaughter quickly complied, helping her to her feet in no time. Kaede walked ahead towards the center of her village, where a small group of men surrounded a woman dressed in strange, foreign clothing. Considering the large weapon strapped over her shoulder, she could be none other than the Taijiya.  
  
"Welcome, taijiya. We are very grateful that ye has come so quickly." Kaede bowed as much as her aching back would comply. She straightened her body and waited for the other woman to speak.  
  
The taijiya nodded, her face hidden behind some sort of mask, "My pleasure, miko. What sort of youkai are you dealing with?"  
  
"A centipede," Kaede said, "She's been terrorizing the village in search of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Shikon no Tama?" Taijiya echoed, more to herself than to Kaede. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "The Jewel of Four Souls was locked away by a priestess over fifty years ago, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, by my sister Kikyo. Where are ye's comrades? I was hoping to speak with your village leader about the jewel's origins, so that I might understand it more fully."  
  
"Slain. All of them." The Taijiya answered curtly. Kaede detected traces of remorse and hidden anger in the girl's eyes, but both emotions were gone in an instant. Kaede nodded.  
  
"Unfortunate." She said simply. Dealing with loss of life was something she was accustomed too. Though it never failed to make her feel saddened, she would not allow it to show. A sign of weakness was something she was not allowed to have.  
  
The Taijiya did not respond.   
  
"What's ye's name?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Sango. Where was this youkai last seen? It would only be beneficial for us all if I did this as quickly as possible."   
  
"Indeed. The centipede was last seen in Inuyasha's Forest. I will have my grandchild escort you to the outer edges of the wilderness. Kagome!"  
  
A meek yes was followed by a pretty girl stepping up behind Kaede. She bowed to Sango, clearly intimidated by the strong, strange young woman. "Yes Obassan?"  
  
"Escort Sango the Taijiya to the outer edges of Inuyasha's Forest. Go quickly and arm yourself incase the youkai appears sooner." Kaede ordered. When Kagome did not move, Kaede said, "What are ye waiting for? Go child!"  
  
Kagome quickly hurried towards her home and returned minutes later, with a bow and arrows strapped across her back. She gave Kaede a frightened smile, but she tried her best to appear brave to the taijiya. Sango took no noticed of the girl as she began to walk forward, following her instincts. Kagome quickly moved after her, silently as she could.   
  
After walking for a few minutes in silence, Kagome cleared her throat. "So... Taijiya-sama... you've been doing this for a while, haven't you?"  
  
Sango continued to walk in silence. Kagome barely noticed the sharp nod of her head. Kagome caught her breath. Walking this close to the strange woman, she couldn't help but to realize how... beautiful she was. The Taijiya's long hair and brilliant eyes made Kagome glance self-consciously at the ground.  
  
"How long?" Kagome asked, "I mean, how long have you been slaying youkais?"  
  
"Six years." The Taijiya said irritably. She obviously disliked 'small talk'. She suddenly stopped walking, and glanced around with an uneasy gaze. "Step back, girl."  
  
Kagome did as she was told. She worriedly glanced around, unable to detect anything with her limited miko powers. The taijiya narrowed her eyes and continued to walk again.  
  
"What happened? What did you hear?" Kagome asked in a whisper. She was beginning to feel very nervous.  
  
"It's stalking us," Sango glanced to her left. "Don't panic. It would be unsafe for you to return to the village alone. Just stick close to me and you'll be alright."  
  
"Yes," Kagome said gripping her bow tighter.  
  
The Taijiya turned and glanced at Kagome. Her eyes softened, "It's alright, I'll protect you."  
  
Kagome blushed and nodded. She looked at the ground, unable to keep the Taijiya's gaze.   
  
The Taijiya removed her mask, "What's your name?" The Taijiya asked suddenly, after several minutes of silence.  
  
"Kagome. I'm Kaede's granddaughter." Kagome explained.  
  
"Ah. Sango is my name."   
  
"Sango is a beautiful name..." Kagome said, a sweet smile crossing her face. For an equally beautiful woman...  
  
"Thank you," Sango smiled slightly. "My mother named me." Sango stopped walking again and her legs spread as she got into a fighting position. "Stay close, Kagome. The youkai will strike any minute now."  
  
And it did. Faster than either woman had anticipated. Sango gritted her teeth as she shoved Kagome out of harms way, ducking her head as the tail of the centipede swished over her head. She glared at the demon and slung hiraikotsu towards it.  
  
"Kagome, get out of here! Run back to the village!" Sango shouted, dodging the centipede and catching hiraikotsu. The centipede had been able to dodge her first attack, but Sango would not allow her to dodge the second.   
  
Kagome shook her head, gripping her bow before her. She quickly drew an arrow and aimed at the centipede. She narrowed her eyes, trying to stop her hands from shaking so violently. She wouldn't leave Sango to fight alone. Not when she knew she could help... if only she could aim straight!  
  
"Please, please... let me do this right..." Kagome prayed silently. She shut her eyes tightly before releasing the bow. Her eyes shot open as she gasped in horror. Her arrow had not hit its intended mark. Sango stood, grasping her right shoulder in pain. Kagome fell to her knees. "Sango-sama..."  
  
"It's alright Kagome! RUN!" Sango growled out, tearing the arrow from her shoulder. She winced slightly, before hefting hiraikotsu back into the air.   
  
The centipede howled in irritation, and lunged forward, catching Sango around the waist with some of her many arms. Sango dropped hiraikotsu, struggling as she felt her bones begin to crack under the strain. She coughed, racking her rib-cage. She glanced through blurred vision as Kagome came running, and as Kagome drove an arrow head into the centipede's side.  
  
"Sango-sama!" Kagome shouted, catching the other woman. Both tumbled to the ground. Kagome stared down at the taijiya, who she had ungracefully landed on top of as the two had rolled down the hill. "I'm sorry, so sorry about what happened... I..."  
  
"I'm fine," Sango snapped. Kagome looked even more hurt, so Sango sighed and said softer, "I'm fine, don't worry about it. Come on. We need to make a plan... but first we have to lose her so we can have a moment to think..."  
  
"Right. Where can we go?" Kagome asked frantically.  
  
"Well... first..." Sango said slowly, glancing around, "You have to get off of me."  
  
Kagome blushed bright pink, "Oh sorry!" She quickly scrambled off of the taijiya and helped the other woman to her feet.  
  
"Quite alright." Sango mumbled. She glanced towards the hill, where she knew the youkai would be showing her ugly face in a matter of seconds. "Come on, we need to run,"  
  
"Where?!" Kagome asked her eyes wide.  
  
Sango rolled her own lovely eyes, "I don't know, Kagome, but we have to outrun her and then face her when we are more prepared. I believe I under estimated her. Besides I must take care of the wound in my shoulder."  
  
Kagome stared down at her feet, "I'm really sorry Sango-sama..."  
  
Sango grabbed Kagome's hand, making the younger girl blush again. "Come on, we need to hurry!"  
  
Kagome and Sango ran for what seemed like hours. Kagome was having a hard time keeping up with Sango's speed; the taijiya was obviously very swift. Kagome noticed by Sango's steady breathing that she was no where near her limits. Kagome sighed. If only she were a bit more in shape. Then Sango wouldn't have to go so slow...   
  
Suddenly Sango slid to a halt. Her eyes were wide as she stared ahead of her. One word escaped from her lips: "Inuyasha..."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she twisted around to see. She had never been this close to him before. "He looks human..." Kagome whispered.  
  
Sango stared. "He's... beautiful..." She breathed out, her eyes wide. She stepped up to the tree, and stared at him, as if in a trance. She reached out and touched his face. "Warm... it's like... he's sleeping..." The taijiya cleared her throat, "Come on Kagome... we need to... make a plan..."  
  
"Right." Kagome nodded. The two turned to walk away when a voice called out to them.  
  
"Taijiya."  
  
Sango turned on her heel. She narrowed her eyes as she glanced from right to left, "Who's there?"  
  
"Up here..."  
  
Sango's eyes widened as she looked up, "Inu... Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to the right, "Yeah." He watched her carefully for a moment, before saying, "I wouldn't turn my back on a youkai like that."  
  
Sango blinked, before ducking as the centipede's tail swung, almost knocking her in the head. Sango managed to help Kagome avoid the attack as well. Inuyasha smirked from where he was bound, "That was a close one."  
  
"Be quiet." Sango sneered, jumping to her feet. She slung hiraikotsu, detaching a couple of the centipeede's many arms. Inuyasha nodded his head.  
  
"Not bad. But I could finish her off in no time. She'd be child's play."  
  
"Heh." Sango growled, ducking once again, "Such large words for someone bound to a tree."  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "Free me and I'll kill her for you."  
  
Sango grabbed Kagome and shoved her out of the way, just as the centipeede's tail came around and caught Sango right in the chest. The taijiya was knocked several feet back, and she slammed into the tree that held Inuyasha.  
  
"Hurry up and do it before you get yourself killed, stupid human!" Inuyasha growled out. Sango coughed once, before frantically analyzing her situation. She was lying on the ground beneath the tree, and Hiraikotsu was too far away, her swords wouldn't do her much good against the centipeede, and she had to consider Kagome's life as well. Narrowing her eyes and coming to a decision, she jumped to her feet and reached for the arrow in Inuyasha's chest.   
  
"That's it! Free me!" Inuyasha howled. Sango narrowed her eyes and hesitated for a moment. If she were to free him... then what would she do from there? Would she really be able to keep him under control? Sango hesitated a second too long, as the centipede wrapped her body around the taijiya, pressing the girl against Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"What happened? Why'd you stall?" Inuyasha growled, his nose pressing against her cheek.  
  
"I... I wasn't sure..." Sango coughed, the pressure beginning to take affect.  
  
"Damn it. Stupid human. You're all just alike. You think just because I'm a hanyou that I'm going to automatically kill you. Feh. Foolish." Inuyasha sneered. Sango narrowed her eyes, pulling her face away to stare him dead in the eye. For one moment she held his gaze, before yanking the arrow from his chest. Both yelled in surprise as it vanished in a bright flash of white light.  
  
Kagome lay trembling on the ground, her hands covering her head. She was too frozen with fear to look up, and the bright light had helped to greaten that fear. She bit her lip and remained where she was. Sango-sama....  
  
Meanwhile, Sango and Inuyasha both blinked at the same moment. Sango stared, a knot in her stomach beginning to form. Just how was she going to deal with Inuyasha if she couldn't kill the centipeede? What had she gotten herself into?  
  
"You surprise me, taijiya." Inuyasha snorted. Sango eye's widened as she realized that she was laying on top of Inuyasha. He smirked slightly.  
  
"Humph," Sango rolled her eyes and jumped to her feet quickly. She unsheathed her sword and held out in front of her. "I suppose if we both take her on we should be able to defeat her."  
  
"So now you want to fight side by side with a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked from the ground behind her.  
  
"It's not like I have any other choice." Sango shot back at him. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, got to his feet, and pounced at the oncoming centipeede. "What are you insane?" Sango shouted, her heart quickening for some reason she wasn't quite sure about. Was... she worried for him? Or just anxious?   
  
"Hah, you underestimate me, human." Inuyasha laughed as he made quick work of the centipeede. When he was finished, Sango's eyes were wide.  
  
"I... didn't know..."  
  
"Figures. Humans are so ignorant." Inuyasha sniffed. He popped his knuckles and grinned, "Thanks for setting me free. I'm not sure how you did it, but you did and that's good enough for me. Since you've done this, I suppose I won't kill you... yet anyway. So tell me, taijiya, where is the Shikon no Tama?"   
  
Sango blinked, "The Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"Yes, I didn't stutter." Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"I don't know," Sango crossed her arms, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"That's my business." Inuyasha snorted. He grinned devilishly, "You're lying."  
  
"Lying? About what??" Sango growled.  
  
"About the Shikon no Tama. You know where its at. I can smell it." Inuyasha continued to stare Sango in the eyes. The taijiya took a step back and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Ah yes, but you do." Inuyasha's grin dissipated from his face, "So stop with the bullshit bitch and tell me where its at. I've waited too long for this."  
  
Sango shook her head, "Even if I did know, Inuyasha, I would never give it to a monster like you. I must return to the village and announce the news of the centipede's defeat. I have too many wounds and not enough time to listen to this. Am I too presumptuous to assume that since I freed you, you will not attack me or the village I protect?"  
  
"Hah. Yes, you are too presumptuous indeed." Inuyasha cracked a grin.  
  
"Then I must defeat you now." Sango bowed her head and unsheathed her sword. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Inuyasha begin to smirk, and then start to chuckle.  
  
"Do you really think you can defeat me when you couldn't even finish off such a weak amateur like that centipede?" Inuyasha spoke after he'd finished laughing.  
  
"I could have finished that centipede," Sango said with complete confidence. "I've defeated many youkai much more powerful."  
  
"Yes, but I suppose today was just a bad day for you, right?" Inuyasha shook his head, waving his hand towards Sango, "You're not worth my time. So just tell me where the jewel is so I can go collect what is mine."  
  
"That jewel is no ones." Sango snapped, "But the successor of Midoriko."  
  
"And who might that be?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms. This had caught his interest. He'd heard the legends of the powerful priestess with the ability to completely purify youkai's souls with her touch alone.  
  
"He or She has yet to be revealed. And as far as I'm concerned they never will be, because with their coming, endless wars and famine will follow. Just as it was when Midoriko lived. That is why the Shikon no Tama must remain dormant." Sango stated. "And that is also why no one knows where its at, save for whoever hid it away."   
  
"And you know who hid it, yes?" Inuyasha asked. He stepped closer to Sango. The taijiya did not let her sword down, and her muscles did not relax. Inuyasha grinned to himself, she really thought he was about to kill her.  
  
"All I know is that the woman who hid it is dead." Sango growled out.  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "That's all you know?"  
  
"Yes. Now... fight me or let me go in peace. I must return to the village to inform them of the centipeede's defeat and of your releasing." Sango said glancing towards Kagome who had sat up.  
  
"No Sango-sama! The village council will punish you for releasing Inuyasha!" Kagome's eyes were wide. She did not want anything to happen to Sango... she couldn't bare that thought.  
  
Sango bowed her head, "I will accept any punishment for what I've done."  
  
"The punishment for releasing Inuyasha is death!" Kagome cried out, tears filling her eyes.   
  
Sango stared at the ground, lowering her sword. Her eyes did not reveal her emotions, but Inuyasha could smell a slight sense of.... embracement? Did this woman embrace the idea of death?   
  
"That's just like you humans. Going down so easily without a fight. Come on taijiya, they can't really do anything to you! Why not just tell them you defeated the centipeede, collect your pay and leave! If what you say is true then I have no use for this village or this forest." Inuyasha snorted after a moment of silence. He looked directly at Kagome for the first time. His eyes widened dramatically, "Kikyo?"  
  
Sango and Kagome both looked at him in surprise. "Kikyo?" Kagome blinked, "She was my grandmother's sister. Why do you speak of her? Did you know her, Inuyasha-sama?"  
  
"Feh. She was an annoying woman." Inuyasha snorted. Then he grinned, "Kikyo must have some idea where the jewel might be. She was its caretaker... Forget my earlier statement, that village still holds some value. Take me to Kikyo, girl."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "Me? But she's dead..."  
  
"Dead?" Inuyasha's voice caught, but he covered it up quickly, "Serves the bitch right."  
  
"You killed her, don't you remember?" Kagome accused, her eyes beginning to water. Her great aunt HAD NOT deserved to die. How dare that monster say that about her!  
  
Inuyasha stepped back, "Is that what you've been told? That bitch tried to kill me, I didn't even touch her!" Inuyasha growled.   
  
"Liar!" Kagome shouted, taking a step forward. Her earlier cowardliness was forgotten. Sango placed her arm to hold Kagome in place.  
  
"Stop this. Both of you. We must return, Inuyasha. Please let us go... If Kikyo did seal the jewel away then no one but she would know of its whereabouts, and you heard for yourself that Kikyo has passed on. The jewel is lost, so forget it and live your life thankful that you are no longer bound to a tree." Sango turned to Kagome, her eyes softening, "Ignore his words, Kagome-chan. Come, I must face my punishment."  
  
"NO!" Kagome grabbed Sango's arm as the older girl had began to walk back towards the village. The force of Kagome's jerk sent Sango falling back towards her. Kagome steadied them, surprised at her own strength, but she did not think on it for more than a moment, "Sango-sama, please listen to me! I will return and collect your pay and no word of Inuyasha's release will be spoken... then you can leave and everything will be alright."  
  
"But Kagome, when the village council discovers Inuyasha is free, they'll question you..."  
  
"And probably punish me instead, but I don't care!" Kagome spoke quickly. Sango shook her head.  
  
"No. I will not have you suffer for my bad judgment."  
  
"Sango-sama, please..."  
  
"Humans. I'll tell you what, you help me find the Shikon no Tama, and I'll return with you to the village, force them to pay you, and we'll be on our way."  
  
Sango blinked at Inuyasha's offer. "You want to travel with me?"  
  
"Not really, but I suppose I'd rather have you alive and being an asset than dead hanging from a tree or burning alive on some post." Inuyasha grinned, "So what about it, taijiya? Will you take my offer?"  
  
"And help you gain control of the Shikon no Tama? No." Sango shook her head, "Who knows what evils you'll bring upon this world."  
  
"Your loss." Inuyasha shrugged. He crossed his arms and plopped onto the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sango asked suspiciously.  
  
"Sitting down, if that's too much to ask, it doesn't seem you two are going to be coming to any decisions anytime soon, so I'm going to rest." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "I might be able to help you find the Shikon no Tama."  
  
Sango's jaw dropped, "Ka... Kagome! What..?"  
  
Inuyasha hopped to his feet, "You don't say? How so?"  
  
"Well, my grandmother told me long ago that she thought I was Kikyo's reincarnation, and she told me how to find the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"You're Kikyo's reincarnation?" Inuyasha asked. "I noticed the resemblance…" He crossed his arms and looked thoughtful, "You must have been the one I sensed who had knowledge of the jewel's whereabouts… not the Taijiya… I guess all my powers have yet to fully return to me since I've been bound to that damn tree…"   
  
"Yes…" Kagome nodded.  
  
"So, how do you find it?" Inuyasha asked. Sango was about to protest when Kagome spoke.  
  
Kagome sounded excited. "I'll only help you, if you protect Sango-sama and not allow my villagers to hurt her. No, protect her always... even after you have gained the power of the Shikon no Tama... or I swear I'll use my miko powers to bind you right back to that tree!"  
  
Sango started to protest once again, but Inuyasha cut her off, "Deal."  
  
"Wait just a minute!" Sango growled, "I can't believe you Kagome, would you actually give up the jewel to a monster like Inuyasha for my sake? That's irresponsible and completely irrational!"  
  
"Doesn't matter, I've already agreed to it." Inuyasha grinned. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Forgive me Sango-sama, but I could not bear to see you punished because you are a good person and you saved my life. I owe you this." Kagome's eyes were shining with tears.  
  
"No you do not!"  
  
"Shut up Taijiya." Inuyasha snorted. He grinned at Kagome, "Come on, let's go."  
  
The two began to walk towards the village. Sango stood staring after them. She watched as Inuyasha tossed hiraikotsu over his shoulder. "And you too, taijiya. You're my burden now."

-My second story! I'm so proud! Tell me what ya think, please!-


	2. Chapter 02 The Shikon no Tama

"A Feudal Fairytale :: Retold"  
  
Chapter Two :: "The Shikon no Tama"  
  
-----  
  
Author's Note: Hellllo! The Shikon no Tama makes its fated appearance!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. ::hugs:: They're all very appreciated.   
  
Warnings: Nothing really, a few curse words here and there… but nothing serious.  
  
Sango was silent on the short trip back to the village. She didn't know what exactly was about to happen in the next hour or so but she had a bad feeling about it. Kagome should never had made such a deal with a monster like Inuyasha, but as she watched the two ahead of her, she had a small feeling rise in the pit of her stomach, as if soon enough the three of them would soon become to depend on each other in life or death situations. How Sango knew this, she wasn't sure. She just did.  
  
Inuyasha was still carrying her weapon, which bothered Sango because now all she had was a small sword at her side and the two hidden in her armor, a couple smoke bombs, and that was it. What if Inuyasha was to betray his word once Kagome got him the Shikon no Tama? How would she protect herself, the village, and Kagome from him?  
  
"Come Sango-chan," Kagome called over her shoulder, a small smile on her pretty features. The young miko seemed pretty easy with her decision.  
  
Inuyasha snorted as he glanced over his shoulder, "I hope you're not always so boring, taijiya, because with the oath that I just took, we're going to be seeing a lot of each other from now on."  
  
Sango let the disgust on her face show, "Something to expect, hmm hanyou?"  
  
"Of course." Inuyasha said just as sarcastically.  
  
"You two relax." Kagome scolded them. The entered the village through the back way, where they would more than likely be unnoticed. Kagome led them to the shrine, passing a burial pyre on the way. Inuyasha stopped for a moment, and sniffed the air.  
  
"Kikyo… is this were her body is buried?" Inuyasha asked rather softly. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Her ashes, anyway." She said quietly, and bowed her head. Inuyasha continued to walk towards the hut, but stopped at the entrance as he saw Sango turn back around and grab some wild flowers from the ground. The taijiya then jogged back to the pyre and placed them at the bottom, her eyes clouded over with a distance memory. A painful one, Inuyasha imagined for no apparent reason.  
  
Kagome had a sad look on her face, as she and Inuyasha waited for Sango to return. "Why'd you do that?" asked Inuyasha, but the taijiya walked past him without a word. "Answer me!"  
  
"There is no reason for me to explain myself, hanyou… about anything that I do." She said curtly and went silent again.  
  
Once inside, Kagome lit a few incenses and turned to face her two companions. "Alright… I'm about to show you the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"Its here?? Hah! I could have found it without your help…" Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms.  
  
"You think so?" Kagome asked, and smiled slightly before turning around. With her back facing them, neither could see what she was reaching for until she turned around again.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the dagger in her hand, "Don't tell me you've been leading me here to kill me, because that's not going to do the job."   
  
Kagome shook her head, "Of course not, Inuyasha-sama. You two might want to sit down, and you must promise me not to get up at any moment whatsoever! Do I have your words?"  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha said and nodded his head.  
  
"Before I agree to anything, tell me what you're going to do!" Sango said a little angry. Kagome had bound her to some foolish, arrogant hanyou and now she was asking her to remain on the ground without giving details. Just what was the girl planning?  
  
"Please, Sango-chan, you must do this for me." Kagome pleaded, her eyes and voice sincere, "I promise you that I know what I am doing."  
  
Sango sighed, feeling a little defeated. She didn't like not being in complete control of what was going on around her. But she didn't really have much of choice, because both Inuyasha and Kagome were staring at her intently. Inuyasha's gaze coming from the floor where he had sat himself crossed-legged. Sango sighed again, before joining him.  
  
"Alright." Kagome said softly, and then she closed her eyes and began to chant something under her breath, that Sango could not decipher. From the puzzled expression on Inuyasha's face, he couldn't either even with his hanyou hearing.  
  
And then suddenly Kagome drove the dagger into her side. Both Inuyasha and Sango gasped in surprise, and Sango almost jumped to her feet, had Inuyasha not grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back down.  
  
"Let me go! Look at what she's done!" Sango cried, watching the blood spill from the wound in the girl's side. Kagome still did not stop her chant.  
  
"She knows what she's doing, taijiya, I can feel it in the air. She's completely confident."  
  
Kagome then dropped the dagger and her hand went to the wound, where she pushed one finger inside… inside of it and slowly moved it around until she seemed to touch something. Then she placed her second finger into the wound until she grasped it.  
  
Inuyasha was a little unnerved, but he didn't show it. He wasn't lying when he had said that Kagome was completely confident, but it still bothered him that she was digging her fingers into her own flesh.  
  
Abruptly, Kagome stopped chanting and yanked a small, marble looking jewel out her side. She wiped it with her kimono and said in a slightly pained voice, "Inuyasha, I present you the Shikon no Tama."  
  
Sango and Inuyasha both stared in mutual shock. The Shikon no Tama had been inside of Kagome's body… how was that possible?  
  
As if answering their thoughts, Kagome cracked a grin, "Kikyo burned the jewel with her ashes fifty years ago… and because of that when I was reborn with her soul it was reborn with me as well… inside of me. I didn't know this until one day Obaasan took me aside and told me. A little frightening, isn't it? That something so powerful laid dormant for fifteen years… in my own body…"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and swallowed, "Well, give it to me so I can make my wish!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, "The jewel must first be purified of any evil whatsoever."  
  
"Damn it…" Inuyasha mumbled, "How long will that take?"  
  
"I'm… not sure… a day or so…" Kagome shrugged, holding her wound.   
  
Sango cleared her throat, "Remove your hand Inuyasha, you're starting to squeeze my bones together."   
  
Inuyasha blinked and did so. He grinned a little sheepishly, ready to make a humorous comment, but the cold and unconcerned eyes of the taijiya stopped him. What had happened to her that made such a cold look remain constant in her eyes at such a young age, Inuyasha wondered momentarily, but then he turned suddenly towards the doors, where Kaede and several warriors from the village stood.  
  
"Dear child… ye have not done what I think ye has done… has ye?" Kaede was a little flustered, her breath coming a little short. She must have run up the temple steps when her miko powers had picked up what was going on.  
  
Kagome nodded, "I have brought the Shikon no Tama back into this world, Obaasan… to save the lives of everyone in this village. For Inuyasha would have surely ripped our home apart now that he is awake."  
  
In her shock, Kaede had not noticed Inuyasha until that moment, "Inu… Inuyasha has risen as well? Ye Gods…"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and stood to his feet, "Thanks for the warm welcome, brat gone old."  
  
"You remember?" Kaede asked slowly.  
  
"Yeah, like it was yesterday… but its not, is it? It's been fifty years… damn you humans are so fragile… you age so quickly… what a shame." Inuyasha then snorted and pulled Sango to her feet as well. "I suppose it's a good thing though," Inuyasha said, glancing at his new burden, "You'll only be around for another half century or so."  
  
Sango glared daggers at the hanyou but said nothing. She really didn't know what to say actually. All this was a little bit overwhelming.  
  
One of the warriors from behind Kaede growled in fury and released his arrow he had held at bay straight for Kagome's hand, where she held the Shikon no Tama. "I will destroy the blasted thing before it ever gets a chance to harm anyone again!!"  
  
"No you fool!" cried Kaede, but it was too late. The arrow hit its target with deadly accuracy and the jewel exploded into tiny shards, but not before destroying the entire temple with its power. Inuyasha acted quickly, snatching Sango, Kagome, and Kaede out of harms way before the roof fell on top of them. Many of the village warriors, however, were not so lucky. The ones who were, however, had ran away when the jewel shattered.  
  
Kaede stared as the lights began to fade. She bowed her head, "The jewel is lost…"  
  
"WHAT??" Inuyasha shrieked. He growled.   
  
"What could have possessed the villager to do such a thing? Now the jewel is nothing but tiny shards…" Sango said quietly, holding a shard that had pierced her skin before them. Kagome stared at it for a long moment, before gasping.  
  
"Shards of the jewel could still give any youkai power…" She ran a hand threw her hair, "We must collect ALL the shards until the jewel is in one piece… or… who knows what monsters… men and youkai alike… will do with such a thing…"  
  
"You're right, my child." Kaede said from behind Kagome and Sango. The old woman sighed, "I would help you but I am too old for such a journey…"  
  
"Alright, alright I know what you're about to say! I'll help but only if I get to make my wish!" Inuyasha snorted. He grinned arrogantly. Kaede shook her head but said nothing.  
  
"We can't let him make any wishes!" Sango protested, "And who's to say once we begin our journey you won't kill us both!"   
  
"Stop being foolish, taijiya." Inuyasha growled, "I have no intention of killing you. I gave my word to Kagome that I would not."  
  
"One such as you could never know the meaning of honor." Sango growled. Her eyes narrowing, "I've known enough youkais in my life to know that."  
  
Inuyasha and Sango stared each other dead in the eye all for a moment before Kaede slipped some beads around Inuyasha's neck. The startled hanyou turned suddenly on her, "What are these things??"  
  
"Sango, say a word of submission! Hurry before he removes the beads!" Kaede ordered.  
  
Sango blinked, "Like Osawuri?"   
  
Inuyasha hit the ground with an 'oof'. Sango's eyes widened slightly and Kaede nodded, "Yes, exactly."  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet and growled in agitation "What the hell are these things???"  
  
"They're spiritual beads." Kagome said and smiled, "Obaasan must have placed a spell on them. They react to only Sango's voice. When she says "Osawuri" you will go into submission. That way, you can surely never kill her." Kagome grinned, "Good idea Obaasan!"  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Really?" Sango asked, her eyes wide. She blinked once. "Osawuri."  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground before he could say another word. Sango blinked again. And once more, before a grin spread across her face. "I like that."  
  
Inuyasha got to his feet and crossed his arms, "You would." He grumbled to himself. Kagome laughed quietly before smiling.  
  
"Looks like we have a mission." She stated, staring at both Inuyasha and Sango.   
  
Sango nodded, her eyes going cold once again. "How exactly are we going to find every last shard? They're so tiny, Kagome…"  
  
"I can sense the presence of the shards." Kagome smiled reassuringly.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Well… shall we start?"  
  
"No. First we should pack supplies." Sango stated.  
  
"Oh yeah, whatever," Inuyasha rolled his eyes.   
  
"Don't you three worry about that. I'll do it for you." Kaede said, raising her hand and placing it on Sango's shoulder's, "Sango the Taijiya, please protect my grandchild. She's powerful, but she's young and inexperienced."  
  
Kagome blushed and looked at her feet. Her Obaasan didn't have to say that right in front of her!  
  
Sango nodded, "I will protect Kagome with my life."  
  
"Thank you." Kaede said softly. Her eyes clouded over slightly, before she turned and walked away back towards the village.  
  
Inuyasha let out a growl, "Damn it Sango, you can't go around promising that you're gonna protect people because I gotta risk my life to save you and I'd rather not have you jumpin' out and taking someone else's death blow, thank you very much."  
  
"Osawuri." Sango snorted and walked away. Kagome giggled and followed after the taijiya.   
  
Inuyasha picked his nose out of the dirt and sighed, "I really hate that."  
  
------  
  
There you go, the second chapter! Shorter than the first but I really want to end it right here. =D  
  
I'm debating whether I want Kikyo in this story or not… I'm not sure… Why don't some of you wonderful readers tell me what you think? 


	3. Chapter 03 Demonic Hair Only Kagome Can ...

"A Feudal Fairytale Retold"

Chapter 03 :: Demonic Hair Only Kagome Can See

-----

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I've decided to go ahead and include Kikyo into our story. Shippo, however, will not make his appearance at all (except for a small cameo appearance of course) I love Ship', don't get me wrong, but I really don't have much of a place for him in this story. Sesshomaru will, however, make an early appearance as he did in the show. Miroku will have a lead role, just not yet. :)

Warnings: Same as before. A little cussing and a little violence. That's all really. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (simple as can be)

-----

Inuyasha glanced at Sango. The taijiya was staring perplexed at the weapon she lugged around all the time. What was the deal with that anyway? Inuyasha let out a sigh, "Sango, there is nothing wrong with that stupid thing."

Sango ignored him, "Kagome, could you please bring me another glass of tea?"

"Sure!" Kagome chirped and exited the room.

"Its pointless, the boomerang is fine. You're just wasting your time." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Sango ran her finger down the right side of the weapon and then tilted her head slightly, still looking at her weapon.

"Are you ignoring me?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm trying to, but it's very hard to tune out such an aggravating tone." Sango snorted, a smile coming to her face.

"Humph." Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and snatched hiraikotsu from Sango's lap. "I'll break it if you don't start listening to me. I don't like talking to the air, taijiya." He had a slightly playful grin on his face.

Sango narrowed her eyes, the same smile spreading across her features, "Really now, hanyou. You think you will? I'm not too sure... I could just say—"

Inuyasha cleared his throat and handed Sango back her weapon, "There's no need for that!"

Sango smiled, "I know that Inuyasha. But its fun toying with you."

"Merciless woman," He snorted and looked at Kagome as she walked into the room. She handed Sango the tea she had just prepared.

Sango thanked Kagome before her eyes returned back to her weapon. Inuyasha let out a little snort before standing up and exiting the room. Kagome followed after him, deciding she should get to know the hanyou a little more, all things considered.

"Wait Inuyasha-sama!" Kagome called from behind him as the two stepped out of the little hut. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome.

"What is it?" He asked, raising one eye brow at her.

Kagome smile sweetly, "I just wanted to talk to you. That's all really."

Inuyasha 'humphed' "Talk? About what?"

Kagome looked down slightly, "I don't know... I just thought it would be nice..."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Well if we ain't got anything to talk about, then what's the point? That's how I see things."

"I'm sorry then." Kagome said and walked away. Inuyasha crossed his arms as he watched her retreating form. He had been a little rude, but he really wasn't much in the mood for chatting.

"Inuyasha," Sango's voice came from behind him. "Do not treat Kagome so harshly. She only wanted to be nice."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said nothing in return.

"Come on. I'm finished with my weapon. I suppose we should go ahead and turn in for the night." Sango turned to walk back inside of the small hut, but Inuyasha's voice stopped her.

"Taijiya, just because we've both been forced into this in one way or another, do not ever think I am your friend. I will protect you, but only because of the oath I gave to Kagome in return for the Shikon no Tama. If the jewel is not in my hands by the end of this little journey, then the oath will be null and void and I will kill you both."

Sango narrowed her eyes and nodded a quick snap of her head, "The thought never even crossed my mind, Inuyasha. Your protection is as unwanted as you feel to give it."

"Good. As long as we're on the same terms." Inuyasha crossed his arms, his back facing her. He stared off into the distance.

"But still Inuyasha, acting overly hostile will not get us anywhere. We must cooperate, and so despite the fact that you have just indirectly threatened my life, I will both fight along side you and treat you with the kindness that you deserve." Sango said and then she walked inside.

Inuyasha continued to stare in silence. And then he bowed his head and sighed.

-----

Sango sat up, blinking the last remnants of sleep from her eyes. Kagome had rolled beside her sometime in the night, probably unconsciously being pulled toward the warmth Sango's body radiated. Sango smiled slightly, feeling a sense of sisterly duty coming over her, "Kagome-chan, wake up. We should leave soon."

"Ah....?" Kagome sniffled, drawing closer to her blankets and sighing, "Yes, yes..."

Sango raised one eye brow and waited a moment, before tapping Kagome's shoulder, "Kagome! Did you hear me? I said we should leave soon to find the shards. If I know that hanyou at all, it wont be long before he comes barging in here to wake us up with no courtesy whatsoever!"

As if on cue, Inuyasha barged into the hut, slinging hiraikotsu over his shoulder, "ALRIGHT! GET UP YOU USELESS WOMEN AND LET'S GO!!!"

Sango and Kagome both covered their ears at the screeching of Inuyasha. Sango sighed, "We're awake. You were a few minutes too late."

"Never mind that! You women sleep too much! I've been awake for over an hour waiting for you, but I shall wait no more. Hurry the hell up!"

Kagome crossed her arms, "Excuse me, Inuyasha-sama, but frankly asking like that is only going to make me move slower! I will no longer be spoken to as if I'm some sort of animal! I am a priestess and you will address me with respect!"

Inuyasha and Sango both stared at Kagome in utter shock. It was the first time either of the two had seen her show some real back bone. Inuyasha's shocked face turned into one of anger, and Sango's into pride. "Kagome-chan! I'm proud of you!" Sango clapped her hands together while Inuyasha nearly fell over. Kagome blushed brightly.

"Oh... I apologize, I lost my temper...." Kagome blinked at the ground.

"Damn right you should apologize to me!!! No one talks to INUYASHA like that! I'll have you know I've killed many with no remorse so it wont bother me a bit to slice you into pieces for that—"Inuyasha blinked, his flow of words dying on his open lips. Sango and Kagome were no where to be seen. He blinked again, hearing Sango's voice.

"Hanyou, come along now! We mustn't waste any more time!"

"She... she's scolding me?! For wasting time??" Inuyasha shook his head, wondering which of the two girls he should be more wary of, the gentle, yet frighteningly bi-polar priestess, or the strong-willed boomerang-wielding taijiya?

-----

Sango stood dressed in her battle gear, while Kagome wore the traditional red and white outfit of the priestess. Inuyasha blinked, stepping out of the hut, "You two sure do change into clothing quickly."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Inuyasha-sama, but you really shouldn't be so pushy."

"She's right. We must all try to get along hanyou."

"That's right, so Sango-chan, from now on you will address Inuyasha-sama as Inuyasha and he will call you by your name. We're all companions here so we must treat each other with respect." Kagome said, walking ahead of the two.

Inuyasha and Sango were both left standing with open mouths. Kaede chuckled from behind them, "Kagome may have her cowardly moments, but from time to time my sister Kikyo really comes out in her."

"Great. She has both the useless qualities of Kagome, and the more unwanted qualities of Kikyo." Inuyasha put his hands on his hips, "This will be interesting, to say the least."

Sango narrowed her eyes, "What we all just saw was Kagome, not some ghostly reminder of the priestess Kikyo. It's the same soul, maybe, but they are not the same person." And with that, Sango walked after Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kaede both looked at each other. Inuyasha shrugged before running after the two women, waving his hand in the air toward Kaede's fading form.

Kaede watched after them, a small frown on her lips. And then she smiled, ever so slightly, "I think they'll be fine... just fine."

-----

"I feel a shard only a few miles from here!" Kagome cried happily, clasping her hands together. The young priestess looked very happy with herself. They had already found one jewel shard and they'd only been traveling for an hour!

"Let's go then!" Inuyasha crouched onto the ground, "Get on!"

Sango blinked, "Your back?"

"Yes idiot!" Inuyasha snapped. The taijiya narrowed her eyes but ignored his spiteful comment. Kagome frowned and let out a long sigh. She and Sango both did as Inuyasha had asked, and the hanyou took off in the direction Kagome had indicated.

"Wow Inuyasha-sama! You're very quick!" Kagome complemented. Inuyasha grinned, showing his fangs. Sango rolled her eyes, but smiled as well.

"How much farther, Kagome?" Sango asked, glancing ahead of them. Kagome looked up and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Not much, but do you feel strange...suddenly?" Kagome asked, her voice dropping lower.

"Yes... I do..." Sango could feel a presence of evil that had not been there moments before. Inuyasha slid to a halt.

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha, glancing around.

"Inuyasha!!! Jump back!!!" Kagome cried, her eyes widening as an onslaught of hair sprang towards them. Her heart quickened when she heard Sango's strangled cry, the hair wrapping around the taijiya's neck. They hadn't moved out of the way in time.

Sango was abruptly yanked forward, falling to the ground and being pulled towards the forest. Inuyasha reached his hands towards her leg and barely missed it. He cursed under his breath as Sango was pulled into the briars and bushes, being pulled farther from his grip.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome cried out, her eyes wide with tears. The taijiya let out a strangled cry of anger, one hand gripping the invisible hairs, the other reaching for her sword. "Cut the strands Sango!!!"

"What strands!?" Inuyasha shouted, chasing after the taijiya. "What the hell are you talking about? What's got her!?"

Kagome's eyes squinted slightly, "You don't see it?!"

"SEE WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled frustrated. He had no earthly idea what the young miko was talking about. Perhaps she had lost her mind? Probably. But, what the hell could be pulling the taijiya so quickly?

"Gahh!" Sango cried out as the hairs around her neck began to pierce her skin. Inuyasha let out an angry curse and pushed himself to move quicker. Sango began swinging her sword above her recklessly, having barely heard Kagome cries for her cut the strands... but dammit! What strands! All she could see was a flicker of demonic presence here and there, but she knew that the miko's senses were a little more tuned than hers to these sorts of things. Sango clenched her teeth when her hand smacked into a nearby tree and she dropped her sword. Damn.

Kagome let out a little squeak as an onslaught of hair dived towards her and Inuyasha. "Just trust me Inuyasha and jump to the left!"

Inuyasha sighed and did so, the hairs barely missing him. Kagome exhaled, having held her breath without realizing it. "Ok! Now, run as fast as you can Inuyasha, jump ahead of Sango and swipe at the air with all your might! Please!"

"Fine," Inuyasha mumbled, bursting into an even faster pace. He hopped over the taijiya, who was still struggling unsuccessfully against the invisible strands of hair. At least it seemed she and the hair had come to some sort of stalemate. "For her sake, Kagome, I hope your right! Iron Raven Soul Stealer!"

Kagome shut her eyes as Inuyasha cried out his attack. She didn't want to see if something was to go wrong and Sango was hit instead... but thankfully, she didn't hear any cries of serious pain. Only Inuyasha's relieved sigh. And she no longer heard wind rushing passed her ears. They had stopped. Kagome opened her eyes and bright smile came to her face.

Sango laid on the ground, panting. Her eyes were red from being strangled and her skin was much paler than usual. There were purplish-blue bruises on her neck and small slits in her skin. But other than that, she was alright. The taijiya let out a breath, before smiling slightly. "Took you long enough, Inuyasha. A few more minutes and I'd have died from suffocation."

"That's the kind of thanks I get for saving your ass?? You're lucky I even did anything about it! I should have let you get pulled away by whatever the hell that was!" Inuyasha retorted and crossed his arms. "And would you get off my back!"

Kagome blushed and jumped off of Inuyasha's back within the next two seconds, "Sorry, Inuyasha-sama!" She looked at Sango, who had pulled herself to her feet and leaned against hiraikotsu, which Inuyasha had unceremoniously dropped before the taijiya. "Are you ok, Sango-chan?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You can see whatever it was, right Kagome? What did you see?" Sango asked, running a bruised hand through her hair. Her lovely hair was covered in leaves and twigs, and she was trying her best to get them out.

"Hair," Kagome answered. Both Inuyasha and Sango looked at her surprised, "I saw hair. Not regular hair or anything, it was demonic hair and it was being controlled by certain strands that glowed a little bit differently than the rest... I think we should follow those to the source..."

"Ok! Let's go then!" Inuyasha grinned and cracked his knuckles. Sango rolled her eyes and hefted hiraikotsu on to her back.

"Relax, han- ahem, Inuyasha. I'd like to clean my wounds out, if it's not too much trouble. They are fairly small and not very deep, but I never underestimate a wound. I could have traces of poison on my skin from the demonic hair... among other things." Sango said and untied the sash from around her neck. She carried most her herbs and purifying medicine inside.

"I have some medicine as well," Kagome smiled, taking her small bag from her shoulder. Inuyasha let out an exaggerated sigh before plopping down on the ground beside them.

"So cautious. Those wounds are nothing, Taijiya. They're barely even skin deep. Why, if those were on me, they'd already have been healed by now!"

Sango ignored him and Kagome only smiled nervously. Inuyasha still refused to refer to Sango by her name, and Sango continuously slipped up by saying hanyou first, and then Inuyasha's name. Ugh! Could things get any worse now that they were being attacked by hair strands that only she could see??? Kagome let out a little sigh before patting some herbal cream onto Sango's neck.

Inuyasha watched his two companions for a moment, wondering exactly why he was doing this. He could just go off on his own. It would take much longer without Kagome's assistance, but he had confidence that he could collect jewel shards on his own. Only if he hadn't given his word! Inuyasha slightly smiled, despite it all. But then again, it sort of felt... nice... to be surrounded by people again... people who were more or less good and whose company wasn't always bad...

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Sango asked, looking a little concerned. "I've never seen such a nice expression on your face, well except for when you were bound to that tree..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I was just thinking about how nice it would have been if you'd been pulled away forever. How enjoyable this little journey would be."

Sango narrowed her eyes, "Doesn't surprise me at all. Come Kagome, I'm fine now. We should continue with our search." The taijiya stood to her feet, waiting for Kagome to gather her medicines.

"Alright, I can feel the shard in the same direction of the hair strands. Come on." Kagome said, walking ahead of them. She didn't really like being in front, but since she was the only one who could see the strands, she felt that it was her duty to lead them this time. Inuyasha and Sango followed silently behind her, ignoring each other.

-----

Hallow laughter echoed off the walls, and Yura of the Demon Hair grinned wickedly. She had almost had the taijiya, whose hair was fine and silky. She would have to get the hanyou next, whose exquisite silver hair was uncommonly beautiful. The miko was a problem, but she could rid herself of the foolish girl soon enough. Yura placed a small, delicate hand on a glowing red skull and narrowed her eyes. They would not live to see tomorrow.

-----

::bows:: There ya go! The third chapter! Sorry it took so long! Hey, check out Journey Anew too! Its my newest story! (bows head at the straight forwardness) Its about Sango (who would have guessed) Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Kouga. Please read! Its rather good. Hehe.

Anywho, I wanted to show that Kagome still could be fiery and take control, like she does in the anime. I sort of made her too cowardly, so I tried to make it up to all you Kagome fans. She's still going to be a bit of a coward though. Eh, its for the story folks. ;;

Sango and Inuyasha argue, but they're actually closer than Inuyasha and Kagome. I mean, they were kinda flirting up there, huh? I think Inuyasha resents Sango a bit because she's got control over him. Be assured, Sango wont just use it recklessly like Kagome did. More than likely she wont even use it that much at all. She's only threatening him right now and getting used to her power over him. But once they become closer and used to each other, the beads wont even be remembered.

Well, review and enjoy! Later!

-Taijiya


	4. Chapter 04 Yura of the Hair and Teamwork...

A Feudal Fairytale Retold

Chapter 04 :: Yura of the Hair and Teamwork!

-----

Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry its been so long. Well this is the next chapter, feauturing the lovely, yet slightly insane Yura. Well, technically I don't know if she is crazy, but she always gave off that impression to me… so she cackles a lot.Heh heh. P

Warnings: Violence and cussing, but nothing too horrible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-----

Kagome let out a little squeak when a small, slivery creature moved across the path ahead of them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the young miko gripped her hands around the taijiya's forearm. Sango smiled at Kagome, and gave a humored expression in Inuyasha's direction.

"It was only a little centipeede." Inuyasha shook his head, "Its more frightened of us than… well, it's as scared of you as you are of it and its certainly not going to attack us. So quit foolin' around!"

"Ah, it just surprised me Inuyasha-sama, that's all." Kagome said in a confident voice, but the fact that she still gripped Sango's arm told Inuyasha that the girl was lying through her teeth.

"Yeah right-" Inuyasha started, but Sango interrupted him.

"It's okay Kagome-chan. I would have been frightened as well. Sometimes even young ones are brave enough to attack, and certain centipede youkai have deadly poison that they spray from their mouths. Within a few minutes, whoever is unlucky enough to be hit will die." Sango then smiled sweetly, "But next time don't jump so fast. They can't see very well but they can sense movement, and quick movements can make them nervous and release the poison as a form of defense."

Kagome's eyes were wide and she nodded in awe, "You know a lot about youkai, Sango-chan!"

The older girl nodded, "My father instructed me personally when I was too young to wield weapons on all sorts of youkais. He…" Her eyes deepened and got bright. She stopped speaking and silence hung about them.

Kagome blushed and looked away. Inuyasha noticed the exchange and blinked. He then decided that the silence was bugging him, so he crossed his arms above his head and said, "Well, that's all fine and dandy but we need to concentrate on locating this shard. I don't really like the idea of fighting what I can't see and I want to get this over with."

"Does losing the ability to see your opponent scare you Inuyasha?" Sango asked a little playful, "On the edge? Nervous perhaps?"

"No! And shut the hell up! Stinkin' taijiya!" Inuyasha sneered at her. She rolled her eyes but grinned, having gotten to him. Kagome just smiled and started on the path again. They weren't too far from where she sensed the shard and she was becoming a little anxious.

Sango followed after Kagome and Inuyasha took the rear. He crossed his arms and stared at the forest floor. Couldn't they just find the damn shard and get this over with? When all the shards were his he'd be able to dump these two and become a real youkai. A smirk spread across Inuyasha's face at this thought. Then he frowned. But he'd given his word to protect Sango… he blinked, when had he started referring to her as Sango anyway?

"Oh…" came Kagome's voice. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and walked past Sango and stood beside Kagome.

"Poor bastards," Inuyasha remarked. They had stumbled upon a campsite that had been demolished.

"Only the heads are missing…" Sango pointed out, her fist tightening around hiraikotsu's strap, "And we were attacked by demonic hair…"

"So horrible…" Kagome muttered, looking away, "We have to perform proper burial rites so that their souls may find peace."

Inuyasha raised one eye brow, "We don't have time for that Kagome."

"But we must!" Kagome almost shrieked, her eyes glistening. "As a miko, it is my duty."

"Then we'll do it after we've gotten the shard." Inuyasha snorted, "Come on." He began walking.

"Looks as if the attack was sudden and happened recently." Sango said as they moved forward, "The shard and the beast who murdered those samurai can't be far from here."

"No." Kagome agreed, "I sense the shard is very close. It won't be much longer."

"Good." Inuyasha snorted. Sango's hand went to her cheek.

"Ouch." She looked at the blood on her fingers, "Kagome, you don't see any hair?"

"None that's moving." Kagome replied, "You must have brushed… what… what is that!?"

Inuyasha and Sango both stared in silence. Inuyasha popped his knuckles, "Looks like a massive ball of hair. It must be the strong hold of whoever's behind this…"

"Hah hah hah!"

"Who the hell…" Inuyasha mumbled, searching for the owner of the voice. A woman was standing in the air, grinning down at them.

"My, my, you are much cleverer than I originally assumed." The woman said to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, glad to finally make your acquaintance."

"Who the hell are you and how do you know me?" Inuyasha growled.

"Word is you were awakened from a fifty year slumber just the other day and now have become the dog of two human wenches." The woman cackled, "How lovely!"

"Answer my first question bitch." Inuyasha grounded out. The comment had not gone down too well.

"I am Yura of the Hair." She smiled, "I've come to deliver you to hell."

Inuyasha clenched his fist, but Sango called out, "Are you the one responsible for the deaths of those samurai? If so, what was their crime?"

"Crime?" Yura seemed confused, "There was no crime darling. They merely got in my way." She began to laugh and the she smiled at Sango.

"Then I can not allow you live." Sango said bowing her head, "Your life ends here, Yura of the Hair."

"Such bold words for such a small wench." Yura cackled. She raised one eye brow when Inuyasha started and whirled around to face Sango.

"I'll handle this, so just back off taijiya!"

"No Inuyasha. We'll defeat her to-"

"I do not need your help or your permission. This bitch dies by my hand!" Inuyasha shouted and jumped into the air. Yura cackled and dodged his attack. Kagome let out a scream.

"Move Inuyasha!" a wave of invisible hair engulfed Inuyasha and Kagome let out a cry, fearing the worst. Inuyasha's body was replaced by a miniature ball of hair. He did not resurface.

"Inu…" Sango's voice died off and she narrowed her eyes, "Hiraikotsu!" The giant boomerang connected with Yura's mountain of hair and it began to sink into itself.

"Bitch." Yura growled, no longer fun and games, "I'll kill you."

Sango caught hiraikotsu, "No, I will avenge Inuyasha!"

"What the hell are you going on about? I'm not dead, taijiya." Inuyasha's head poked out of the hair surrounding him. Kagome's knees gave out and the miko stared at Inuyasha with a bright smile. Sango blinked. That old fear… it had resurfaced because she had thought… Sango narrowed her eyes.

"You… you bastard! Don't scare us like that!" Sango berated. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Don't curse me; it's your own faults for assuming I'm that weak." Inuyasha snorted, "Damn it Yura, fight fair. How am I supposed to do anything when I can't see your blasted hair?"

Sango blinked. Inuyasha was just wasting his time. Most youkai did not care if they fought fair or not.

"Fair?" Yura cackled at Inuyasha, "Nonsense."

"Well." Sango growled, "If you do not wish to fight fair, then I'm going to attack you along side Inuyasha."

"Like hell taijiya, I can handle this bitch alone." Inuyasha shouted at Sango.

"Enough!" Sango yelled, grabbing hiraikotsu, "We're a team Inuyasha! And she threatens us all!" The taijiya sprinted towards Yura and leapt into the air, releasing hiraikotsu. Yura raised one eye brow, the boomerang missing her by a long shot.

"Pathetic. You call that a-" Her eyes widened. Inuyasha fell from the sky, hiraikotsu connecting with the ball of hair encasing him. "You… damn you."

Sango grinned, landing on her feet, "My aim is not that terrible, Yura."

Kagome gave a cry of delight, "Go Sango-chan!"

Yura's eyes focused on the miko. A small, red comb appeared in her left hand. Kagome let out a startled scream as hair from all directions attached to her and lifted her into the air. Strands wrapped securely around her neck, Yura brought Kagome to her. "Little girl… although I'd much rather have your companions hair, you may be the first."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Ooooh…." She stuttered. She couldn't control her thoughts long enough to gather any spiritual powers.

"Kagome!" screamed Sango, running forward. Inuyasha was right beside her, gritting his teeth. Sango was about to try and jump to Kagome, when Inuyasha slipped in front of her and she landed on his back.

"I can jump a lot higher than you, Sango." Inuyasha said, his eyes focused on Yura and Kagome. Sango nodded.

"Thanks." Sango tightened a hand around her sword hilt. "We've got to save Kagome."

"Right." Inuyasha nodded. While in the air, Sango jumped from Inuyasha and landed on the massive ball of hair. She stood, closer to Kagome and Yura than she had expected.

"Ah. Wench... you're hair is quite lovely, especially for a human." Yura said, staring at Sango.

"Hmph." Sango snorted, "Watch your back Yura."

"What?" Yura asked, blinking.

Inuyasha pounced on Yura, taking her down from the air. The strands holding Kagome began to slacken, and Kagome let out a petrified scream as she began to fall from the sky. Sango, however, caught her just before she hit the ground. Kagome opened her eyes and blinked.

"You saved me again." Kagome smiled. "Thank you Sango-chan!"

Sango winked, "Come on Kagome. I'm sure Inuyasha has taken care of-" Sango stopped speaking when she noticed Inuyasha standing slightly bent over, with a sword straight threw his shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. Yura was standing above him, a smirk on her face. Sango stared.

"She's missing her hand."

"Her what!?" Kagome shouted.

Sango narrowed her eyes. "I see no blood…"

"DAMN BITCH!" Inuyasha was shouting, "I'm going to kill you for this!"

Yura placed a hand under Inuyasha's chin, "Oh really? To tell the truth, it was your hair I liked the best. What magnificent silver hair… so lovely…"

"Ah, get your filthy _hand_ off of me bitch!" Inuyasha jerked away. As he did so, Yura grabbed a hold of the sword in his shoulder, pulling it out. Inuyasha growled in pain.

Sango grabbed Kagome, "Kagome, I want you to use your powers and look for anything out of the ordinary. Whatever it is, destroy it with this." Sango handed Kagome her sword, "Go."

Sango turned back to Yura and Inuyasha. She broke out into a run and unsheathed the hidden blade attached to her lower arm and sliced at the hairs beginning to form around Inuyasha. She then attacked Yura, who blocked with her sword.

"Damn Sango! Will you stop interfering?! This is my fight! I can handle myself!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sango blocked Yura's sword, "Shut up and help me you idiot!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes but ran forward to Sango's aid.

Kagome looked around. The shard was in a small red pouch attached to Yura's belt. Suddenly, her eyes widened. Among the skulls slowly spilling out of the hole in Yura's ball of hair that Sango had caused with her weapon, something… was glowing…

Kagome began to run as fast as she could towards it. When she got to the hair, she paused, just how was she going to climb up? She scrunched her nose up when she realized the only way to climb up would be to grab a hold of the skulls and pull herself up. She sighed and began climbing as quickly as she could.

Yura grabbed Sango by the hair and placed her blade under the taijiya's throat, "The shard on my side is giving me power." Sango's eyes widened as Yura's hand began to reform slowly. Inuyasha growled, sliding to a halt.

"Damn it taijiya, I knew this would happen!"

Yura's eyes widened. Her grip on Sango loosened. She began to hack and cough, holding her throat as if she was choking on something. Sango grinned, replacing her blade. She looked at Inuyasha and pointed over her shoulder, her eyes locked on his, "Kagome just shattered Yura's true form. This battle is over."

Yura of the Hair vanished into nothing. Sango picked up the pouch, "And now we have another jewel shard."

Inuyasha snorted, "Well, we might as well go and look for another one." He crossed his arms and stared at Sango. How had the taijiya known anything was out of the ordinary in the first place if Kagome, the miko, hadn't sensed it?

"I thought you only hunted youkai. How'd you know that?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

Sango winked at him, "Just something I've picked up on the job."

"Hmph."

Kagome cheered and came running towards them, her eyes bright, "We did it! We defeated our first advisary together! We're a team now!"

Both Sango and Inuyasha looked at her. Then their faces screwed up.

And both began to laugh.

"What?" Kagome asked, blinking. She put her hands on her hips, annoyed that they were laughing at her and she didn't know why, "What's so funny? We did fight as a team."

"I wouldn't call that team work." Sango shook her head, "More like me shouting at Inuyasha."

"What she said. You morons are such distractions." Inuyasha snorted and began to walk away. "Well come on, let's go rest for the night. We'll search some more tomorrow."

"Yeah," Kagome said with a little shrug, "Let's go make camp." Kagome took the lead, her face glowing fiercely with the pride of a job well done. Sango and Inuyasha walked beside each other in silence behind her.

Suddenly Sango turned to Inuyasha, "Don't do that again."

"Do what?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"When I thought you died. Don't do it again." Sango said and then she ignored him.

Inuyasha blinked, "What? Like that was my fault!" He growled in defense.

Sango continued to ignore him until Kagome decided she'd found the perfect tree to camp under. The young miko happily made bed and ordered Inuyasha to get some wood. He did so gruffly, mumbling under his breath. Sango layed her own pallet out and smiled at Kagome.

"That was exciting today, wasn't it?" She asked, her eyes twinkling slightly in amusement. Kagome nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh definitely!" Kagome agreed, "I'd never had so much excitement in my life!"

"I've had too much excitement." Sango said, her voice sounding tired. "I'm turning in. Make sure he makes a fire."

"Yeah, sure." Kagome said and nodded.

-----

Yay! They worked as a team! Well, sort of anyway! )

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long wait!

Bye!


	5. Chapter 05 Sesshomaru, Youkai Lord of th...

A Feudal Fairytale Retold

Chapter 05 : Sesshomaru, Youkai Lord of the West

Author's Note: Hello! Sorry about how long it always seems to take me to update this story… (not that I don't take long on ALL of them…) but this one especially. It's the hardest to write… I think its because I'm trying to follow Rumiko Takashi's work (I use the graphic novels, hehe) and add my own twist to it. Its hard and I only have the first two novels! Hehe.

Warnings: Profanity. Violence. The works. Nothing too bad…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Slap.

Inuyasha sat up in his sleep, holding his cheek. It took him a moment to realize why he had just smacked himself.

"Myouga." Inuyasha sniffed and let the little flea fall to the ground, flat as a pan cake. "What do you want?"

"Inuyasha-sama," Myouga stood up and straightened himself up, "Is that all you have to say after all these years!"

Inuyasha raised one eye brow and then it clicked in his mind. He'd been under a spell for the last… well, fifty or so years… (he'd have to ask Kagome later). Although it seemed like only yesterday to him…

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha smirked, "What have you been up to?"

Myouga fell over but quickly stood back up, "Catching up will have to wait, Inuyasha-sama. Your lord brother has been spotted not too far from here! I seen him with my own eyes the other day! Something must have drawn him from his Western Lands, Inuyasha-sama, and I feared it was your awakening… but I see he has not attacked you…"

Inuyasha snorted, "I'm not worried about the likes of him! Myouga, what do you know about the jewel shards?"

Myouga smiled slightly, "Still after the Shikon no Tama, I see." He shook his head, "I only know that they've been scattered all across the lands. It will take forever to find them all."

"Hah!" Inuyasha laughed, "Not for me! I've got my own personal shard detector."

"What?" Myouga asked, "What is that?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pointed to the two women sleeping on the ground. "That one, on the right."

"Ah! I noticed your companions..." Myouga nodded, "That girl has the ability to sense the shards? How is that possible? Only Kikyo… forgive me Inuyasha-sama…"

Inuyasha ignored Myouga's mention of Kikyo's name, "Turns out Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation…"

"Is that wise?"

"What?"

"Is it wise to travel with the reincarnation of the woman who both stole your life and your heart?" Myouga had to ask, despite the hand that Inuyasha raised and that landed painfully on top of him.

"Don't bring up things that don't mean anything now! Kagome isn't Kikyo, she's Kagome. And she's nothing like her either…" Inuyasha sniffed, "Kikyo was beautiful and intelligent."

"And she betrayed you."

Inuyasha smashed him again, "Shut up, Myouga. I already know that. But Kagome isn't like that. I can tell."

Myouga frowned. Since when had Inuyasha become a good judge of character. "I suppose I will have to stick around and determine if I agree with you…"

Inuyasha raised his hand again. "I don't need you to baby sit me anymore, Myouga!"

Myouga cowered down slightly, "Inuyasha-sama! I served your father loyally and I have served you since your birth. It's my job."

Inuyasha snorted and shrugged. Then he threw his hands behind his head and looked away, "Whatever. Stick around if you want."

Myouga nodded and indicated to the other sleeping form on the ground, "And who's that, Inuyasha-sama?"

Inuyasha glanced down at Sango. "Oh… her?"

"Yes." Myouga nodded.

"Well. I sort of gave my word that I'd protect her for all time, or something like that… only for exchange of Kagome's help, of course… so I guess… I'm sort of stuck with her."

Myouga blinked.

Then he shook his head.

Inuyasha glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "What?"

"She does not seem like one who needs protection." Myouga mused aloud. "I can tell by her sleeping habits. Look, its obvious that she is sleeping deeply, but I believe if anything were to come within… say five feet, she'd be awake and alert."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Lets test that theory." He moved his foot and knocked Myouga out of the tree.

Myouga landed on Sango's face. The taijiya twitched in her sleep. And then she opened her eyes and stared at the little flea sitting awkwardly on her nose.

Inuyasha smirked as Sango continued to stare at Myouga. Then she lifted him up by the back of his shirt and sat up. "Where did you come from?"

Inuyasha blinked and so did Myouga.

"Um. I sort of… look after Inuyasha-sama…" Myouga said. This human woman was… gorgeous. Sango smiled slightly.

"You must be a very strong and brave soul, little flea."

Myouga laughed. Inuyasha frowned, "What's that supposed'ta mean?"

Sango looked at him from over her should and smiled, "Nothing, nothing…."

Kagome snored lightly in her sleep and flopped over. Sango smiled and put her hair into a pony tail. Myouga was sitting on her shoulder, tempted beyond temptation to…

Slap.

Inuyasha laughed as Sango held Myouga out before her. "You bit me!"

Myouga bowed his head, "Forgive me Sango-sama, your blood… I've never had any quite like it before…"

Sango thumped Myouga back towards Inuyasha, who caught him. "Don't get a taste for it, flea."

Inuyasha smirked. He remembered himself saying a similar sentiment once. But Myouga never learned… "Wake the girl up."

Sango glanced at him, "Let her sleep a little longer."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, we need to leave."

"Not yet we don't."

"I say we do and that means we do!" Inuyasha growled.

Sango narrowed her eyes and then she crossed her arms, "Don't make me say it Inuyasha. Let Kagome sleep a little longer. We had a lot of excitement yesterday. She's new to the whole fighting for your life. She's not like you and I. We know what its like to be in battle constantly." Sango didn't show it, but she was slightly surprised about the connection between them she had accidentally revealed.

Inuyasha was slightly baffled for a moment as well. And then he growled, "You had better not say it!"

Myouga blinked, "What is this 'it'?"

"If I say… um… cover your ears Inuyasha…" Sango said.

"How do you know it will work?" He growled out. Sango shrugged.

"I don't know…" She then smiled, "Even if it doesn't, you can handle it, can't you?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha placed his hands over his ears, "Whatever."

"When I say Osuwari-"

BAM!

"-he falls to the ground…" Sango frowned, "Looks like it didn't work."

Inuyasha picked himself up off the ground, "Dammit! Stupid girl!" He sat down beside her and crossed his feet and arms.

Sango laughed and quieted as Kagome snored slightly. She looked at Myouga (sitting comfortably on Inuyasha's shoulder), "So are you going to be traveling with us?"

"Only when there's no danger," Inuyasha answered before Myouga could. Myouga frowned at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha-sama, why are you so cruel?"

"What? Its true!" Inuyasha growled.

Suddenly, he and Sango both snapped their heads up, "What's that!" Kagome bounced up, her miko senses picking up on the force even in her sleep.

"I don't know," Inuyasha stood up, as did Sango and Kagome. "But I don't like it."

"Its headed right for us." Sango said quietly, lowering her voice for reasons she wasn't quite sure. But whatever was headed for them, was very, very powerful.

"Shard?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"No." Kagome shook her head, "I don't sense any shards."

"Damn," Inuyasha murmured, "Probably after ours. Get ready…"

Then they saw it, stepping over forest with little more than a lift of its foot. Kagome's jaw dropped, "What the hell is that?"

Inuyasha looked at Sango, who had grabbed hiraikotsu. She looked at Kagome, "An ogre, I believe. I've never seen one…"

"Is that a carriage?" asked Kagome, pointing towards the sky, "Look there's a woman inside!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the carriage neared them, "M..mother…" His voice was so soft, but both girls heard him.

"Your mother?" Sango asked.

"No… she's dead…" Inuyasha growled. "What the hell is this?" he shouted loudly as the carriage stopped above them. The ogre moved closer, but stood fifty feet or so away from them. And then they saw him.

Sitting on the shoulder of the ogre was a youkai who resembled Inuyasha, but with more elegant features. He stared down at them, his eyes focused on Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled out, "Is this your doing!"

"I'm flattered that you remember me." Sesshomaru said, his voice carrying although he spoke softly, "My disgraceful hanyou brother."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth from the surprised gasps behind him. He clenched his fist and retaliated, "What the hell are you doing with my.. my mother!"

"I have given her new life," Sesshomaru smirked, "As you can see, she's very happy to see you."

"Inuyasha!" His mother's eyes filled with tears, "Its true… I have come ba-ACK," The chains around her tightened. Jaken and several imps controlled the carriage.

"LET HER GO DAMN IT!" Inuyasha shouted, jumping into the air. Quicker than any could follow, Sesshomaru knocked him out of the sky. Sango hefted hiraikotsu and threw it at the carriage. It slammed into it and burst threw the other side. Sango jumped into the air, knocked an imp away, and caught Inuyasha's mother. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he watched her.

"You're traveling with human women?" Sesshomaru shook his head, "How fitting."

Sango and Kagome both narrowed their eyes, "Go away you…monster!" Kagome shouted before helping Sango and Inuyasha's mother.

Sesshomaru looked amused. Inuyasha had picked himself off the ground. He growled, "Leave them out of this Sesshomaru! Why have you brought my mother back to life?"

"I suppose we might as well get this done with," Sesshomaru shrugged, "I've come to ask you where our father's grave site is."

"How the hell should I know?" Inuyasha growled.

"Not good enough," Sesshomaru cocked his head towards the ogre, "Attack."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as the huge hand came pummeling towards them. His mother shoved Kagome off and jumped in front of Inuyasha and the world was white.

Sesshomaru smirked as the dust cleared. Inuyasha had entered the illusion. Now it was only a matter of time before he knew what he had come to find out. The wenches were- he paused. Where was the other one? His eyes widened and he ducked as hiraikotsu passed over his head.

Sango stood behind him, "Tricking Inuyasha with a youkai born of a mother's love for her lost child…" Her eyes got bright with pain, "How cruel…"

Sesshomaru noticed the boomerang come around again, which he easily sidestepped. "How did you manage to escape her magic? In fact, how did you even know it was a fake?"

"I'm a youkai taijiya," Sango growled, "I didn't know at first, but I sensed no human soul."

"Well, bravo, bravo." Sesshomaru chuckled. "Answer my first question."

"I'm quicker than I look."

"Obviously." Sesshomaru snorted as Sango made a bee line towards where Inuyasha and the youkai were. He caught her around the back of the neck and dug his claws into her skin. Should he release the poison? Maybe in a moment. "But you're not quite fast enough."

"Bastard," Sango growled out, "I have to help Inuyasha!"

"Not yet," Sesshomaru smirked, "but maybe in a moment. I do not care."

"How could you do something so cruel to your own brother?" She asked suddenly, her eyes bright.

Sesshomaru tossed her on the ground, "Easy. He is a hanyou. He is worthless."

"Worthless?" Sango cried out, "He's your little brother! You should protect him not-" Her voice died away and Sesshomaru appeared in front of her, grabbing her around the throat.

"Blood means nothing." He growled out, "He is not worthy to be my brother."

"No Sesshomaru," Sango managed to get out, "You… are… unworthy…"

A growl. He stared her dead on for all of a moment. Then he tossed her aside once again, "I will kill you later."

"Why not now?" Sango growled out, picking herself up off the ground. She unsheathed her sword.

"I have what I came here for." He grinned.

"What?"

Just then, Sango saw Kagome drop something into the water. The illusion broke and Inuyasha was released. She could not hear what he was saying, but she darted after Sesshomaru as soon as she saw him move. He had Inuyasha around the throat.

"I never imagined it could be in such a place. Can you imagine this Sesshomaru being so blind?" Sesshomaru said rather conversationally. He knocked Kagome away with his free hand before pointing his index and middle fingers directly in front of Inuyasha's left eye.

"Trust our father to hide his grave in such an odd place. 'The left black pearl..'"

"What the hell… are you babbling about?" Inuyasha growled out. He could see Sango helping Kagome to her feet out of the corner of his eye. Good, they were both alright.

"'A place one can see, yet cannot be seen… A place its own guardian can never look upon…'. He certainly conjured a lot of power to do this. Must have really wanted to avoid desecration to his grave," Sesshomaru laughed and then plunged his fingers into Inuyasha's eye. Inuyasha screamed in pain.

Sango ran forward and slashed Sesshomaru across the back with her sword. The youkai lord whirled around after tossing Inuyasha aside and backhanded her. "I should have killed you before."

Sango skidded to a halt and lifted her head up, wiping the blood that trickled down her chin, "Too bad, huh?"

"No matter," Sesshomaru began to run forward, "I'll do it now!"

Inuyasha jumped in front of Sesshomaru and the two brothers collided. Sango scrambled to her feet, only to be knocked back down as the two slammed into her. Kagome was hitting Jaken with his own cane, "Are you guys okay?" She cried out.

Sesshomaru quickly untangled himself from Inuyasha and Sango. He levitated into the air above them, "Die." A flash of his clawed hand and power shot forward.

Sango's eyes widened as the blast was blocked… by the body of the mother youkai. Inuyasha was holding onto her shoulders, his head turned in shock.

"She saved us…" He whispered in a breath.

"She was born from the love of a mother… who had lost her child." Sango's voice caught in her throat, "He used her…"

Sesshomaru smashed his foot into what remained of her body. "Worthless fool."

"I'm sick of you saying that," Sango growled out as Inuyasha helped her to her feet.

Sesshomaru looked at her but chose to ignore her words. He caught Kagome as she was running by and took the cane from her, "I need this." And then he tossed her aside much like he had done to the others. He dropped the pearl on the ground and slammed the staff down. The old man began to laugh. Jaken grinned as he came running.

"The seal's breaking Sesshomaru-sama!"

A black vortex appeared and without another word, Sesshomaru and Jaken descended into it.

"Inuyasha, you should go after them! I'm sure your father was trying to hide some great treasure!" Myouga bounced up and down on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You really do vanish when danger comes…" Sango mused to herself. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't care about some stupid treasure- Hey Sango! What the hell are you doing?"

Sango had one leg in the vortex, "I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Sesshomaru would crush you." Inuyasha shot back.

"Wait for me Sango-chan!" Kagome cried out and ran forward. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but followed her. Myouga conveniently found himself elsewhere.

"Here goes," Sango said and she vanished. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped in right after her.

Myouga sat high in the tree Inuyasha had occupied when peace had dominated the day, "They might just make it… maybe…" He then frowned, "Actually. Probably not… not against Sesshomaru!"

And the little flea shivered.

Yes! That is all!

Well, everyone tell me what you think: )


	6. Chapter 06 Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru

A Feudal Fairytale Retold

Chapter 06 : Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Hiya everyone. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! And sorry for how long it takes! I'm a bad author, I know… :sighs: Anyway, tell me what you think in your reviews!

Warnings: Violence, profanity, and the like!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Sango's fall was cut short as she landed onto the back of a flying bird made of bones. She cringed slightly, startled, and almost fell off when she heard Kagome's shriek of disgust. Sango straightened herself and glanced over her shoulder. Inuyasha and Kagome were riding a similar creature behind her. She grinned at them and waved. Inuyasha flipped her off.

"Damn it! Taijiya, don't blame me if Sesshomaru's chops your stupid head off!" Inuyasha called out. Sango smirked but ignored him. The remaining ride was short as the birds dropped them off into the mouth of a large youkai's remains. Judging from the size, type and shape, it was none other than a dog youkai, like Inuyasha.

"This is your father's remains?" Kagome asked quietly, "He was so… huge."

"Yeah. Whatever." Inuyasha snorted. He walked up to Sango and flicked her forehead. The taijiya blinked in surprise and took a step back.

"What was that for?" She glared at him.

"That's for not listening to me! I don't care about the treasure and I don't care about Sesshomaru. Now I've got to fight him because of you!"

Sango narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "You didn't have to follow me. And I'm fighting him so you don't have to worry about that."

"Trust me, Sesshomaru would crush you." Inuyasha snapped, "So I'll do the fighting. You just watch."

"No." Sango glared at Inuyasha and she began to walk away. Inuyasha cursed and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him and then directing her body so that she slammed up against the wall (er, bones, whatever). He placed his forearm across her throat so that she couldn't move. "What the-" She exclaimed, but Inuyasha's eyes cut her off.

"You think I'm playing with you? Do you, you stinkin' stupid taijiya!" Inuyasha shouted. "You have no idea who you're messing with! I do! I know Sesshomaru and I know he would crush you! And damn it, you're not fighting him because I said so and that's it!"

Sango glared at him, "Let me go Inuyasha. I fight who I choose to fight."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha slammed her harder into the surface of the wall, pieces of decaying bone clattering to the ground. Sango looked shaken. "Are you deaf or something? I'm tellin' you if you go and fight him you're going to die! And I'm not about to have that bull shit on my shoulders! And.. and I'm supposed to protect you! So listen to me…" His voice got lower and he looked away from her then, the first time since he'd slammed her against the wall, "Just… let me handle this."

Kagome looked lost. What was she suppose to do?

Sango shut her eyes and let out a sigh. Inuyasha released his hold on her and backed away.

Sango then stood straight and looked at him. "I'll stand by… but if… if it looks like you're not going to win, then don't question me if I decide to jump in. We are… we are a team, right?"

Inuyasha nodded and then began to walk ahead. Kagome instantly went to Sango's side. "You okay?"

"Hm." Sango nodded. She looked at the ground. Inuyasha had trully surprised her. She hadn't expected to see so much… emotion in his eyes…

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha's back and then returned her worried gaze ahead of her. This was all just terrifying to the miko, especially since Inuyasha seemed so intense. Sesshomaru must be incredibly powerful…

Sesshomaru stood before the sword, a gleam in his eyes. "Now I have you… Tetsusaiga…" Jaken stood behind him, watching his lord with awe in his own eyes. Sesshomaru continued to speak in a quiet voice, "You are said to possess the power to cut down a hundred youkai with a single pass… wielding the sword would be as if I possessed my father's demonic powers combined with my own…"

"An unstoppable force…" Jaken added to his lord's musings.

A smirk spread across Sesshomaru's elegant features and he gripped the sword's hilt, only to feel a burning sensation enter his hand. He removed his hand and looked at his palm, not surprised.

"What's wrong? Stuck?" Jaken asked. But then he noticed the barrier as well.

"How very like him…" Sesshomaru muttered, thinking of his father. He cut his eyes back, but he did not move. Jaken blinked at the change in demeanor. Then he knew why as he heard it.

"SESSHOMARU!" came the bark of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's dirty half-brother. "This fight ain't over yet! Prepare yourself!" Inuyasha came towards Sesshomaru, baring his claws before him. Sesshomaru evaded the attack and looked bored.

"What is this, Inuyasha? Have you come to die or… might you, too, desire the Tetsusaiga?" Sesshomaru titled his head slightly, looking down at Inuyasha in slight wonder and mostly condescension.

Inuyasha clenched his fist, "Like I care about that old rusty piece of shit! I'm here to finish you off! I'm sick of you doing whatever the hell you like! And using my mother! That is unforgivable!" Inuyasha pounced forward and the two began a game of cat and mouse, with Inuyasha attacking wildly and Sesshomaru evading, making sneering comments as they dueled.

Sango looked at Jaken. Jaken gulped as the taijiya advanced. Before he could lift his staff out before him, Sango kicked it from his hands and picked him up by the back of his shirt. He wiggled in vain and Kagome stood before him with her hands on her hips.

"What's so important about that sword?" Kagome questioned, looking at Sango to see if she was being forceful enough. Sango smiled, but then focused on Jaken.

Jaken gulped, "I'll never answer to you!"

Kagome glared, "Yes you will!" She popped him on the head with her knuckle, "Now talk!"

"Never!" Jaken cried, not budging. Kagome frowned. She really didn't like hitting him for information…

Sango saw the discomfort, so she turned the toad around so that they could talk eye to eye. She glared at him, "Do you like living, little imp?"

Jaken swallowed. Never had he seen such eyes on a human. "What sort of question is that?" He squawked.

Sango pulled out a knife from her sleeve and held it against Jaken's throat, "Tell us about the sword and why that bastard isn't already using it, considering he arrived about five minutes before we did and that's ample enough time to pull the damn thing out of the ground."

Jaken fidgeted and then broke down, "Ahhhh… please, look, my Sesshomaru-sama's father placed a barrier on the sword or something… I think… um, and well… it's a very powerful sword, giving the wielder the strength of Sesshomaru-sama's father's demonic powers… um…"

Sango sniffed and tossed Jaken aside. The little imp hit his head and fell unconscious. Kagome frowned slightly, concerned for the imp despite herself. Sango cupped her hands around her mouth, "Inuyasha! Try and get the sword for yourself!"

Inuyasha barely heard her words, "Why would I want that? I can beat him with my hands!"

"Hmph." Sesshomaru snorted, "You're doing quite a good job at that, aren't you little brother?"

"Dammit! You bastard!" Inuyasha growled, swinging recklessly.

Sango called out again, angry that Inuyasha was being so stubborn, "At least with a sword you'd have a weapon! You're not going to win alone!"

"And, and you'd get to hurt his pride! Since he couldn't pull it out! Jaken told us!" Kagome called, tossing a fist into the air, "You can do it Inuyasha!"

Sango grinned slightly, "Yes! Think of that! You're not going to pass such an opportunity right? And if you ask me, that bastard deserves it!"

Inuyasha seemed to play the suggestion through his mind and then he smirked, looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had backed away, interested in what Inuyasha would do.

"What about that, brother," Inuyasha said the word as if he had a bad taste in his mouth, "Would that just eat your guts out?"

Sesshomaru looked bored, "You will fail."

Inuyasha humphed and walked up to the sword. He wrapped his hand around it. The barrier had not activated… Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Inuyasha began to jerk with more strength, however, as the sword was proving to be unmovable.

Kagome's fist slowly fell back down and she frowned. Sango did as well.

Inuyasha twitched slightly and let go of the sword, "Piece of shit." He cursed under his breath. He dodged Sesshomaru as the youkai lord shot towards him.

"Well that was entertaining but I'm thoroughly bored with you now." Sesshomaru commented, "Time to allow my poison talons… to end this!"

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and led the girl towards the sword. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked once they stood before it.

Sango bit her lip, "Inuyasha's father placed his grave and this treasure sword in Inuyasha's eye for a reason… and the fact that Sesshomaru couldn't pull it out because of a barrier-"

"Inuyasha couldn't pull it out either…" Kagome pointed out.

Sango glanced at her and nodded, "Yeah, but the barrier didn't activate. Strange, huh?"

"So what do you think?" Kagome said after a moment of silence.

"I'm not sure…" Sango placed her hand cautiously around the sword's hilt and let out a breath of relief as she didn't die instantly. But she could feel it… feel the power of whoever had cast this spell thrumming through the sword into the palm of her hand. She narrowed her eyes and tugged gently.

And Tetsusaiga gracefully slid from the ground. Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped. Sango was staring at the sword, her eyes shining. And at once both felt very, very safe.

Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned beneath him, his talons ready to strike. But the youkai lord's attention was focused squarely on the taijiya who was currently holding his sword in her dirty, annoying hands. Inuyasha was in shock as well.

Sesshomaru released Inuyasha and appeared before Sango. Sango held the sword out before her, Kagome moving behind her out of instinct and fear. Sango narrowed her eyes, "Bet this pisses you off the most, you self-righteous asshole."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, ignoring her spiteful comment. "You… what are you…" He then clenched his teeth together and placed his hand before her. "No matter. Die."

Inuyasha began to run forward, "No! Leave them alone! They-"

"Too late." Sesshomaru whispered as he began to release the poison. Sango and Kagome were instantly covered by the melting bone and stone. Inuyasha stopped running and stared in shocked silence. Then he ran quickly and hit his knees. His hand went instinctly to the melted bone, but he pulled back as his fingers burned.

Sesshomaru clicked his tongue, "My, my. Where did you pick them up? Oh well. I suppose its not important now."

Inuyasha bowed his head and then slowly stood to his feet.

"Don't tell me I've upset you, dear little brother." Sesshomaru said snidely, "They were merely humans anyway… in the blink of an eye their natural life span would have been up… I've saved you the trouble of watching them die gradually…" Sesshomaru then blinked and corrected himself, "Well, actually… considering that you're going to die as well.. I suppose you can just join them!"

Inuyasha pounced forward and screamed, "Sesshomaru!"

His claws connected with the armor worn by the youkai lord, the first time Inuyasha had marked him. Sesshomaru growled as blood trickled from the scratches. Inuyasha landed on the ground and quickly jumped up again, preparing for another attack.

Jaken had come too. He rubbed his head and squawked when he saw Inuyasha actually pushing Sesshomaru back with his attacks. What had he missed?

Sesshomaru clenched his fist and smirked, not letting on the fact that Inuyasha had slightly unnerved him, "You're anger is amusing. Why do you care so much about their lives?"

"I'll kill you," Inuyasha growled out. He glanced at where Sango and Kagome had fallen and his face twisted up ever so slightly. To think… someone as strong willed as Sango could be beaten so easily… even if it was Sesshomaru they were up against… it almost didn't seem real.. and Kagome… they were both gone, just like that… when an instant before…

Inuyasha was about to scream something else at Sesshomaru, when Sango popped out of goo and blinked, taking a deep breath.

Kagome's voice could be heard, "I thought… I thought we were dead for sure!"

Inuyasha blinked. He could only think to say, "Oh… yeah?"

Sango stood up and helped Kagome to her feet. She still held Tetsusaiga in her hand. Inuyasha jumped and landed beside her.

"Stupid girl! If you're going to tell me not to make you think I've died, then damn it, don't do the same to me!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango stared at him and then she smiled sweetly. Inuyasha blinked as she placed the sword out before her, "Here. Use it."

"Right." He was dumbfounded.

The barrier protected the humans? Sesshomaru crossed his arms and tilted his head. This was perplexing, and yet, it did not surprise him. His father always had a love for humans, although Sesshomaru could not fathom why.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, "You ready for this?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Its amusing to see that you're still so confident… do you really think one such as yourself could wield the Tetsusaiga? How arrogant."

"Feh." Inuyasha looked at the sword. It really did look like a piece of shit to him and honestly he wasn't any more confident than before. "Whatever. I've heard enough out of you!"

Sesshomaru lowered his arms to his sides and stared pointedly at Inuyasha and his two companions. Then he smirked. "Lets see what you can do with the purity of the sword… compared to the equal purity… of this Sesshomaru!"

Kagome took a step back. "I-I've never…n-never f-felt such… such incredible.. demonic powers!" Her eyes were wide and her hands had began to shake.

Sango frowned. She could only imagine what Kagome's miko senses were picking up. The power was nearly tangible. And the blood color entering Sesshomaru's eyes, it made the hackles rise on her skin.

Inuyasha glanced at the sword in his hands. Yep. With a hunk of junk like this going against Sesshomaru in his pure form... Yeah, it was certain. They were going to die.

Well I hope you all enjoyed that! I tried! Tee hee!

Everyone thank you for you reviews and I would write a personal little note to each of you, but to save time I'm only going to address the reviews with questions in them or specific comments… as to everyone else who have said lovely and encouraging words, thank you, thank you, thank you! May you all get a little something out of this work!

**Windvien** – Yes Sango's a little OOC, but you'll find out why later! Sesshomaru IS certainly a possibility. Hehe. Anyway, thank you for your words and I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Oh and Kirara is…. Well, she's not here at the moment… but she's alive…

**Bunny **– Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews. I try and write Kagome in a good light, despite the fact that I myself don't really like her much. Nice to see that I'm suceeding and even going as far as making her not so annoying. Yay. Anyway, thank you again and bye bye for now!

**Mena the Sorceress** – :blushes: One of the best? Wow, thankies:giggles: Well I hope you keep enjoying this story and possibly begin to think it's the best (nudge nudge, wow, am I arrogant, tee hee, jk), Thank you for you words! Bye now!

Everybody else, THANK YOU AND GOODBYE!

…check out the NEWS section if you're ever curious about whats going on with my work or upcoming projects… in my bio… tee hee…. Okay… bye…

_Taijiya_


	7. Chapter 07 Father's Gift

A Feudal Fairytale Retold

Chapter 07 : Father's Gift

---

Author's Note: I apologize for the lack of updates. I never wanted to leave anyone hanging, it's just so much has happened with Katrina, with school, with the repairs, with my personal life… and not to mention once I lost some chapters and had to rewrite them… :frowns: Anyway, please forgive me and understand, that's all I'm asking. I want to stress the fact that I intend to finish these stories, whether it take me a couple years to do so. If you're around for the ride, then that's great. But I do intend to finish them sooner than that… hehe… but thank you to everyone who has reviewed or just read the story. I really do appreciate it. And a special thanks to Robot Killah, my lil psycho buddy. D

Warnings: Violence!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-----

Kagome gulped as Sesshomaru's youki climbed higher and higher. The sheer strength of the his demonic presence clouded her senses, and she suddenly felt light headed. She steadied herself by taking a hold of Sango's shoulder. The taijiya glanced at her, but said nothing, focusing her eyes back on Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha 's attention was divided between Sesshomaru's transformation and the hunk-a-junk sword he held in his hands. At the moment, Inuyasha wished more than anything that the saying, looks can be deceiving, were true. At this rate, he was going to lose.

"Attack him with the sword!" Sango called out to Inuyasha after it was clear that the hanyou wasn't going to do anything.

Inuyasha frowned, "Yeah, easier said than done…" He then spoke louder, "Have you taken a look at this sorry excuse for a sword? It's a piece of junk! I'm afraid to hit Sesshomaru, it'll probably shatter to pieces!"

"Well stop standing around and find out already!" Sango snapped, "He's going to end up killing us if you don't fight!"

"There you go again, spouting off annoying shit." Inuyasha growled and Sango rolled her eyes.

Suddenly she and Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru swapped his tail at them. Sango managed to get herself and Kagome out of the way, however. Inuyasha cursed and swung his blade in an attempt to cut Sesshomaru. It connected and Inuyasha felt a pulse from his sword.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha called to Sango and Kagome.

"Yeah!" Sango replied, holding Kagome's head down as the structure itself shook from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's battle.

Inuyasha focused his eyes back on Sesshomaru. What had created that pulse? He wanted the sword to do it again, so he slammed it against Sesshomaru's arm, only to have the sword bounce back and shake his arm violently. Damn it.

"It's broken!" Inuyasha complained, growling to himself. This was going to be his death if he didn't think of something soon.

Sesshomaru lunged at him and Inuyasha jumped out of the way. This was futile. Eventually he'd run out of strength and- whoa, that was close! Damn!

Sango grabbed hiraikotsu from where she was standing and threw it at Sesshomaru. The dog growled when it connected with his back leg. The boomerang eventually flew off and crashed into the mess of skeletons and rock. Sango cursed. It had only hurt him a little.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to her and Kagome. Inuyasha cursed, "Stop interfering you stupid Taijiya!"

"Idiot! He's too much for you alone!"

"You're the idiot!" Inuyasha barked back, "You're no match for Sesshomaru! You're only getting in the way, so stand back and let me protect you dammit!"

A pulse. Inuyasha blinked, his sword was pulsing once more. But why? Inuyasha swung it at Sesshomaru, hitting the dog demon. A small slice appeared on his skin, but it wasn't much.

"You hit him!" Kagome cried out, happy. Sango was frowning.

"But still, even if he were to hit him a hundred times… that little of damage… I wonder how dull that sword is…" Sango said more to herself than to Kagome. The two ran out of the way as Sesshomaru's paw came pummeling down towards them. Some of his salvia trickled down and splashed onto Kagome's shoulder. The miko cried out in pain, as her skin and clothing began to burn. Sango quickly tore Kagome's kimono, revealing the girl's shoulder. Sango frowned. "These burns… Kagome, I'm going to have to treat you and soon…"

Inuyasha cried out, slamming his sword futilely against Sesshomaru, "What happened?"

"Stop paying attention to us!" Sango yelled back, "We're fine."

Kagome let a cry out as her skin began to sizzle. Sango fumbled for her medicines and began putting cream on Kagome's shoulder. "Shh, it's okay…"

Suddenly Inuyasha came skidding up beside them. His eyes widened when he saw Kagome's shoulder, but he could say nothing as Sesshomaru came following his arrival. Sango shoved Kagome, as she had been watching over her shoulder, just as Sesshomaru's great paw collided with her body. Sango was lifted off of her feet and slung across the grave, slamming into the wall and hitting the ground with a thud. She did not get back up.

Tetsusaiga pulsed violently and Inuyasha jumped forward, slicing Sesshomaru's chest. The dog demon howled as his blood sprayed across the gravesite. Sesshomaru fell back, his back paw landing closely to Sango's fallen form. She groaned, trying her best to pull herself away from Sesshomaru. Kagome had made her way around and then reached for Sango's hand, "Here! Let me help you!"

Sango grabbed her hand and the two were able to safely pull her out. Kagome grimaced as her shoulder reminded her of its current condition. Sango frowned, "Here, put the rest of this on." She was still clutching the medicine, even after been knocked senseless by Sesshomaru.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked breathlessly. Sango looked like she might pass out.

"I'm fine… how's Inuyasha?"

"They're still fighting, but Inuyasha managed to wound him…" Kagome said, applying the cream to her shoulder. "We should get out of here…"

Sango nodded, but she didn't make an effort to move, "We can't leave Inuyasha… but we need to do…" Her voice trailed off. Inuyasha was actually fairing against Sesshomaru. The sword seemed to be sending pulses of power each time he striked, and little by little it was causing more damage. But the air… it seemed to be suddenly very oppressive…

Kagome blinked, noticing it as well. Her eyes searched around and she spotted Jaken, scrambling up the wall. Kagome grabbed Sango's hand, pulling her to her feet. "What is he doing!"

As if to answer their question, Inuyasha shouted, "Get out of here! Sesshomaru's poison will kill you if you breathe too much of it in!"

Kagome had begun climbing. Sango was staring at Inuyasha, as he dodged Sesshomaru. "What about you?"

"Go before you die!" Inuyasha shouted, "I'll be fine, I am a hanyou, after all!"

Sango didn't look completely convinced, but she began to climb anyway, "Follow us Inuyasha, please!"

"I intend to, now hurry up and get to higher ground!" He growled, getting seriously impatient with her stubbornness. He dodged Sesshomaru once more. How much longer he'd be able to keep this up, he wasn't sure. But.. if they could just make it to the top, Kagome and Sango could escape… and- Inuyasha ducked Sesshomaru's paw, this time just barely. Enough thinking, he decided and slammed his sword against the dog demon's shoulder. It sliced his skin, but only once had he done any damage. What was wrong with this damn sword?

The poison was slowing his movements, he noted. Inuyasha put all his force in a pounce, as he made it about halfway up the structure. He dug his nails into the bone and began to climb quickly. It looked like Sango and Kagome were almost to the top. Sesshomaru was releasing more poison and perhaps regrouping, but Inuyasha didn't waste the time to find out. The girls had scurried over the edge, and he was almost there…

Sango looked over the edge and reached her hand out, "Here! Take my hand!"

Inuyasha reached forward just as Sesshomaru's paw slammed him against the bone structure, taking him back down to the bottom of the grave. Sango cried out, her hand grasping the air. She then hopped over the edge, her eyes narrowed. She landed painfully on top of Sesshomaru. She laid there a moment. Just a moment. To regain her breath. Then she quickly rolled to her knees and slid off of Sesshomaru. His tail slashed at her. It nicked her and she fell back to her feet. On the ground she quickly placed her mask on her face. She'd already breathed in a good amount of the poison… but… she could still move and see, so she was okay.

Inuyasha was lying on the ground, unconscious it appeared. She was surprisingly not far from him. It seemed that Sesshomaru could not see past his own poison. She crawled towards him, noticing that Tetsusaiga was still clenched tightly in his hand.

"Inuyasha," Sango said softly, resting her hand atop his clenched one. "Wake up, please…" Her body was shaking from the force of the fall and it was she could do to still move. "You've got to get up, Inuyasha…" She urged, shaking his hand. It seemed she could no longer crawl towards him. The poison she had inhaled was slowly starting to affect her weak, human body. "Please… save yourself…"

Inuyasha twitched, his body slightly shaking. His eyes opened, landing on her. "I thought I told you… to get to higher ground."

Sango smiled, though he couldn't tell from behind her mask, "When do I… ever listen to you?"

Inuyasha growled as she moved her hand away from his. He sat up, "Are you okay?"

"Fine.." She said tiredly. Her eyes shut and Inuyasha moved forward.

"Sango!" He then saw Sesshomaru's paw coming down towards them and he quickly picked Sango up and jumped out of the way. "You better not be dead!" He growled as he landed to another spot. Sesshomaru couldn't see him. That he knew. But he could hear him… the poison should probably hide his scent. So he'd just have to be quiet.

He looked at Sango. He had to get her away from the poison. That mask would slow it down but not stop her from inhaling completely. And if she inhaled too much more, she'd be beyond saving… and… Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Had she followed him when he fell? Stupid woman. He would NOT let her die. He crouched down, he didn't have much strength left… but if he were going to do anything, this would be it. He'd make it to the top. In one jump. He shut his eyes and concentrated his power at his feet. Then he released and was sailing through the sky. Sesshomaru's head shot up as Inuyasha zipped by.

Inuyasha made it just barely, having shifted Sango onto his shoulder. He caught the edge with one hand and dangled for a moment before he felt both of Kagome's hands grip his. "Inuyasha! Sango! Oh God! I was so scared!" Kagome was crying and struggling to pull Inuyasha up. The moment she did, Sesshomaru's howl could be heard and everything seemed to shake violently. Then it stopped.

"Oh god." Kagome whispered as Sesshomaru's glowing red eyes faced them. Inuyasha was to his feet, holding Sango over his shoulder still. Kagome quickly scrambled to hers. They turned and ran towards the opening.

"You've got to take Sango, I can't fight Sesshomaru with only one arm…" Inuyasha growled, not to mention with another person on his back. Kagome nodded and he quickly handed Sango to Kagome. "Get her away from here. Don't worry, I'll protect you both!" Inuyasha shouted, taking Tetsusaiga from where he had 'sheathed' it (Actually just stabbed it straight through his shirt and pants, figured it would hold:laughs:)

He charged at Sesshomaru and the sword transformed. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice as he sliced Sesshomaru's shoulder blade, not quite taking the arm itself. Sesshomaru howled in pain and suddenly Inuyasha's vision was filled with light. He heard Jaken squawking but when his sight returned, no one was there, only a fading light in the distance.

Kagome had fallen to her knees, holding Sango still. The sword once again looked dull. Inuyasha was staring at it. Such power… how could it possess such power? And it had been in his eye… all this time… actually, the whole gravesite had been hidden in his left eye… why? Why had his father bequeathed him with such a thing? And duty. Duty of protecting his remains.

Inuyasha then turned his eyes to Kagome as she spoke, "Sango's hurt pretty badly, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha looked pained slightly, "It's all her fault! That idiot should never have came after me!"

Kagome didn't reply. She was placing medicine where she could on Sango. "We'll have to return to the village so that she can rest… and I'm hurt pretty badly too.. What about you?"

Inuyasha stared at her, his body bleeding and battered, "I'm fine."

Kagome smiled slightly, "We should all rest.. such a battle…" She shook her head. She was surprised she was even alive. That in itself, was a miracle. She then looked down at Sango. The taijiya's face was bruised and swollen. Kagome tried stop herself from crying. Sango had saved her life so many times… yet the taijiya seemed very careless with her own life… _why?_

"Inuyasha-sama!" called Myouga's voice from above them. He took in the situation, noticing two things were missing.

Inuyasha looked up. The flea had brought the skeleton escorts. Myouga flew inside of the remains suddenly, instead of landing.

He reappeared five minutes later, the sheath of Tetsusaiga straddled across the bird and Hiraikotsu on it's back. The creature came to a stop before Inuyasha. He slowly removed the sheath and then sheathed Tetsusaiga. Myouga bowed.

"The sword was a gift left to you by your father. Use it well and you will have great power." The flea spoke. Then he said, "We should get Lady Sango out of here."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah.

Inuyasha lifted Sango up in his arms. Kagome and Myouga got on the other winged creature as Inuyasha situated himself on his own. They lifted into the air and headed toward the distance.

-----

End of chapter!

About the part where Inuyasha sheathed his sword through his clothing. To explain more fully, I figure since his rat's coat or whatever can withstand fire, it can withstand an intended sword cut… without ripping more and dropping the sword… so it can then be a substitute sheath. D Wow I suck at explaining things…

And this Sango puts little worth on her on life. And Sesshy still has his arm. Why? Because I was really upset when he lost his arm That's the only reason.

My other stories will be updated soon. 3 you guys a lot.

Thank you once again!

- Taijiya


End file.
